


Sometimes

by simply_aly



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simply_aly/pseuds/simply_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes she just stares at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

She doesn’t always fall asleep after he bites her—he always looks into her eyes and tells her to go asleep, but she gets the feeling that he doesn’t always mean it.  
  
-x-  
  
Sometimes she lies awake for hours, trembling or crying or a combination of both. Sometimes she just stares at him, trying to consolidate the terror of what just happened with the man sleeping peacefully next to her, his arm wrapped around her waist.  
  
She likens his arm to a ball and chain; keeping her close, keeping her complacent.  
  
-x-  
  
Sometimes she wonders what her mother would think if she walked in the room; but Damon never seems worried about being caught, and she can’t really blame him.  
  
In a fight between her mother and him, she has no illusions of who would win.  
  
-x-  
  
Sometimes Damon murmurs in his sleep. Most of the time she can’t make out what he says, but every now and again, she hears the words ‘I love you.’  
  
She likes to pretend he’s talking to her in his dreams.  
  
-x-  
  
Sometimes she’s so deeply entranced in her thoughts of him, she dreams her thoughts. They’re not vivid dreams, but she always remembers them anyway. They’re not exactly linear and she often thinks of them as puzzles—she has little pieces of happiness, little pieces of contentment, little pieces of pleasure, and large pieces of pain and terror.  
  
She is more awake than ever when she starts at the vision of bloody sheets and large teeth.  
  
-x-  
  
Sometimes he doesn’t fall asleep right away either. He observes her, tells her she looks a mess, and she tries to appear strong as his hand caresses her throat. His fangs come out and her eyes always widen, but he bites himself and feeds her his blood.  
  
She sleeps well on those nights.


End file.
